villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bells of Notre Dame
"The Bells of Notre Dame" is the opening song from the 1996 Disney animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It features Clopin telling the origins of Quasimodo and how he ended being raised by the films antagonist, Judge Claude Frollo. The song was performed by Clopin's voice actor, Paul Kandel, Frollo's voice actor, the late Tony Jay, the Archdeacon's voice actor, the late David Ogden Stiers, and the English National Opera Company as the chorus. Lyrics Film = Olim, olim, Deus accelere {Someday, someday, God speed} Hoc sæculum splendium {This bright millenium} Accelere fiat venire olim {Let it come someday} Morning in Paris, the city awakes To the bells of Notre Dame The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes To the bells of Notre Dame To the big bells as loud as the thunder To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's The toll of the bells The bells of Notre Dame they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves don't? you silly boy. there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? Who? is he? What? did he come to be there? How? Hush! Ow! will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster. Dark was the night when our tale was begun On the docks near Notre Dame it up, will you! be spotted! little one. Four frightened gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame guilders for safe passage into Paris But a trap had been laid for the gypsies And they gazed up in fear and alarm At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells Claude Frollo! The bells of Notre Dame Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy} Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy} And he saw corruption everywhere, except within these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. there, what are you hiding? goods, no doubt. Take them from her ran. Dies iræ, dies illa {Day of wrath, that day} Solvet sæclum in favilla {Shall consume the world in ashes} Teste David cum sibylla {As prophesied by David and the sibyl} Quantus tremor est futurus {What trembling is to be} Quando Judex est venturus {When the Judge is come} please give us sanctuary! baby? A monster! Solvet sæclum in favilla {Shall consume the world in ashes} Dies iræ, dies illa {Day of wrath, that day} cried the Archdeacon. is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs. See there the innocent blood you have spilt On the steps of Notre Dame am guiltless. She ran, I pursued. Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? conscience is clear! You can lie to yourself and your minions You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes The very eyes of Notre Dame (Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy}) And for one time in his life Of power and control (Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy}) Frollo felt a twinge of fear For his immortal soul must I do? for the child, and raise it as your own I'm to be settled with this misshapen...? Very well. Let him live with you, in your church. here? Where? Anywhere Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways Even this foul creature may Yet prove one day to be Of use to me Frollo gave the child a cruel name A name that means half-formed: Quasimodo "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can" Sing the bells of Notre Dame "Who is the monster and who is the man?" Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame! |-| German Musical = Morning in Paris, the city awakes To the bells of Notre Dame The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes To the bells of Notre Dame To the big bells as loud as the thunder To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of The city's the toll of the bells The bells of Notre Dame they are beautiful, aren't they? The bells. So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. But, they do not ring all by themselves. No, there is a bellringer. to hear these bells is to be reminded of an extraordinary time, when this lowly bellringer brought Paris to its knees. And who better to tell you this story than someone who knows it best of all. But, I must warn you in advance. You are about to see an ugly monster. Just who that might be is for you to decide. Dark was the night when our tale was begun On the docks near Notre Dame little one. Four frightened Gypsies slid silently under The docks near Notre Dame please be quiet. But a trap had been laid for the Gypsies And they gazed up in fear and alarm At a figure whose clutches Were iron as much as the bells The bells of Notre Dame of the most powerful officials in Paris was the Minister of Justice. Justice Frollo was a man With morals so pristine That he swore he would make All of Paris just as clean there! What are you hiding? Sir, I only come into the city seeking help for my baby! baby? Likely story. What have you stolen? See what that gypsy has in her hands. the poor woman ran for her life! Please give us sanctuary! is a child of Satan! I shall send it back where it belongs. cried the Archdeacon. have you done? What have you in your hands? unholy demon that this woman has borne. help us! She's dead! Dead? See here the innocent blood you have spilt On the steps of Notre Dame ^I was merely enforcing the law. I never meant to hurt her.] Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt On the steps of Notre Dame? misshapen monster can have no life here! You can lie to yourself and your minions You can claim that you haven't a qualm But you never can run from Nor hide what you've done from the eyes The very eyes of Notre Dame! And the saints looked down on Frollo From their stone facade And he knew he must do penance In the eyes of God right, father. God has given me this challenge. I will take this… thing and look after it. But I ask a favor of you in return. is it? have no home to speak of. Let him live here, in the church. here? Where? The bell tower, perhaps. And let us agree never to speak of what has happened here today. In return, I will raise the child as my own. well. See this loathsome creature From whom lesser men would flee will ennoble him. I will keep and care for him And teach him at my knee To think like me he gave the child a thoughtless name – a name that means "half-formed" – Quasimodo. Now… Here is a riddle to guess, if you can Sing the bells of Notre Dame Who is the monster and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells Bells of Notre Dame! |-| American Musical = Olim, olim, Deus accelere {Someday, someday, God speed} Hoc sæculum splendium {This bright millenium} Accelere fiat venire olim {Let it come someday} Morning in Paris, the city awakes To the Bells of Notre Dame The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes To the Bells of Notre Dame To the big bells as loud as the thunder To the little bells soft as a psalm And some say the soul of the city's The toll of the Bells The Bells of Notre Dame Long years ago did this story begin in this place called Notre Dame Two orphan brothers were both taken in by the Grace of Notre Dame Claude, the older who cared for his brother Young Jehan, full of beauty and charm And they lived and they grew And awoke to the music of Bells The Bells of Notre Dame (Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)) Oh dear brother Meet these arches and this Sacred dome (Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy}) We are Blessed to find our Sanctuary and our home. Righteous Claude Frollo Was ever more drawn Like a son to Notre Dame Not like his profligate brother Jehan Who'd have none of Notre Dame Though as brothers they loved one another Frollo watched in despair and alarm As Jehan who grew wild And defied and defiled All the Laws The Laws of Notre Dame (Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy}) You must leave, Jehan, This holy refuge where you've dwelled But Father— Sorry Claude, but I've no choice Your brother is expelled Frollo didn't hear from his brother for several years. Meanwhile… Frollo was ascended Uncommonly fast through the ranks of Notre Dame Till he was named the Archdeacon at last And gave thanks to Notre Dame And then one doleful day got a message And the name that it bore was "Jehan" And concealing his face Frollo strolled to a place Far away… Away from Notre Dame ...Let me take you back. I'll bring you home. Brother dearest, come with me Where we will find a remedy And Notre Dame once more will be Your Sanctuary Healing you will be my goal Not just your body, but your soul We’ll be together in our Holy Sanctuary Claude! It's too late for me anyway. But if you have truly discovered charity at this late date, there is someone you can help. baby? Yours? A…a monster! It's God's punishment on you! The wicked shall not go unpunished! should have known! I was a fool to think you'd look after him! after him? Me? is no one else! Take him... if you can find anymore heart. Jehan?! Dies iræ, dies illa {Day of wrath, that day} Solvet sæclum in favilla {Shall consume the world in ashes} Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy} And the Saints regarded Frollo From their stone façade (Kyrie Eleison {Lord have mercy}) And he felt their gaze As if it were the Eyes of God Lord, You've sent me a test. This child is my cross to bear. I may not have saved my brother, but I will save this… thing. See this loathsome creature From whom lesser men would flee I will keep and care for him And teach him at my knee To think like me Frollo gave the child a name. A cruel name that means half-formed... Quasimodo! Now here is a riddle to guess if you can Sing the Bells of Notre Dame What makes a monster and what makes a man? (What makes a monster and what makes a man?) Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, Bells, bells, bells, bells, Bells of Notre Dame Other Appearances *The song was included in both musical theater versions, the German one and the American one. *The song was featured in the film's soundtrack. *The song was performed on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. Gallery Images Tumblr mq3oblaaaP1qiyullo2 250.gif El Jorobado de Notre Dame El Son de Notre Dame 1080p Castellano.gif D-q-mom-3.png The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-disney-11092898-960-536.jpg Screen Shot 2019-06-13 at 00.38.07.png El Jorobado de Notre Dame El Son de Notre Dame 1080p Castellano (1).gif Quasimodo-s-Mother-disney-females-21462155-1276-720.jpg TheBellsOfNotreDame.png Clopinlol.gif Videos Official The Bells Of Notre Dame - Video & Lyrics|Movie The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST - 01 - The Bells of Notre Dame|Soundtrack The Bells Of Notre Dame|American Musical The Bells of Notre Dame|On the Record Covers Bells of Notre Dame (Disney's Hunchback) METAL cover - Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles|Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles BELLS OF NOTRE DAME - Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame (METAL COVER)|PelleK Carol of the Bells of Notre Dame|Voctave The Bells of Notre Dame (From "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") (Music Box Lullaby)|Frozen Silence Category:Disney Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs